


volcanic disruption

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if his students all like him, it doesn’t mean <i>he</i> has to. Sure, he’s kind of living with and shagging him, but he doesn’t have to <i>like</i> him on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	volcanic disruption

**Author's Note:**

> original [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/31106410593/shhh-bby-i-know-im-sorry-penpal-will-update), i'm moving old stuff over. made some minor edits that makes this version different than that one but eh

Even if his students all like Fifield, it doesn’t mean  _he_ has to. Sure, he’s kind of living with and shagging him, and actually does like the Earth Sciences teacher (a lot), in a pseudo-romantic, sex-fueled, fuck-the-grin-off-his-face way, but he doesn’t have to _like_ him on a daily basis.

Especially not when he’s sitting in on another one of his lessons, sitting patiently in the office chair he rolled through his doorway in, and making snarky comments that make Millburn’s students laugh more than they laugh at  _his_ jokes. Rude.

**Author's Note:**

> real talk i miss fiburn aus man. what if i added chapters to this.


End file.
